Darker Shades of Grey
by Seena58
Summary: [One shots] Various characters, various situations. Reflections, musings, and the mystery beyond living one's life. A world open to question. [Some may be spoilerish] 04: Kirika misses the family that no longer exists. [vol. 5 spoilers]
1. Michiru 01

Disclaimer: While Koge-Donbo owns the rights to her manga, I own rights to write fanfiction of it. And make stuff up as I see fit.

Warnings: May be semi-spoiler-ish (depending on how one interprets it. Honestly, I have no idea if it is or isn't), OOC-ness? Michiru-centric-angst-rant (if one can deem it warning-worthy)

Still attempting to get out of the writer's slump and get something up. Seeing as it has yet to work, I'll… just be doing random one-shots. Note that these are my interpretations of character's perspectives, and you may not agree with it, so… yes.

… I like Michiru. He's so… random and question-worthy. A good, long analysis on his character is something I'd love to do probably one day. So yeah, he gets first one-shot XD (and I am aware it's fairly short. I think that was the point of it).

---

Michiru 01

A part of him can't but feel just a _little_ jealous of the relationship that Kazune and Karin have. Even through they clash and argue a lot, he can see beyond that, and they are quite good friends.

At least, that is what they truly believe.

He knows that the best way to confront it is to be blunt, but curiosity gets the better of him. Hearing from Professor Kujyou, meeting his son and… her. Part of it was surreal, the other exhilarating. Even though he knew there was a lot at stake, he couldn't help but love being around them.

It was true, though, that his relationship with Kazune wasn't the best, to say the least. He wondered if the kiss had really been that bad; okay, so maybe he had been a little overenthusiastic, but he couldn't have helped it, even if he had known before that _the_ Kazune-kun was in his class.

Michiru could not express how… happy he was to see them, even if it had been the first time they had ever met. Karin was cute and seemed to accept him easily, despite his rather odd behaviour (even nicknaming him 'Micchi') and he was grateful for it. Himeka was similar, happy and willing to listen and be friends with, but Kazune had been… well, he was a bit more on the defensive side, for reasons… understandable, but it didn't matter to him.

He had made a promise to the Professor, the one who had saved his life, and he intended to keep it. They might not know, but it wouldn't be long. And when it came… he hoped he would be able to deal with it alongside them.

But until then, he was more than willing to just hang around them, annoy them with his overenthusiastic antics and act like the teen he really was. It was fun to have friends, to have people you wanted to be with and protect, no matter what. Without it, he might as well have been…

He broke out of his musings as the door slid open and Karin stepped in. She seemed distracted as she glanced about suspiciously, and he smirked before launching himself on her.

"Good morning, Hanazono-san!"

As long as there were days like these, he was happy to be alive. It all seemed worth it.

Yeah, that was it.

His parents would have wanted it that way.

Besides, the look on Kazune and Karin's face was more than enough to have him want to tease them endlessly. It was fun, and that was the bottom line. Happiness came in many different forms.


	2. Miyon 01

Disclaimer: The mind belongs to no one, really. Koge-Donbo, however, owns the rights to this series. I have the right to make things up in concerning the characters, though. I haven't been sued yet, so… yes.

Warnings: Confusing/random writing with a point that can't seem to be found. Unable to find enough different words/seems to use whatever words she thinks make sense but doesn't really. Character contemplation (if that can be counted as a warning).

Writer's slump refuses to leave me alone. School really must be turning my mind to mush…

Mi Yong Yi this time. Not much to say. Basing it off their relationship and the one comment Kazune made to Karin about the relationship between Miyon and Yuuki (volume 4). Not much else to say.

---

Miyon 01

The sound of the piano was so clear, vibrating beyond the physical world they were a part of, and it filled her with a sense of peace that was unachievable in the outside, hectic world. Times like there were rare in a day, especially with school exams coming up; and she couldn't help but relish the moment while it lasted.

Yuuki had been playing for so long, and Miyon had been there every part of the way. She had witnessed a number of his good and bad moments; where failure led to sulking, before he picked himself up again and tried again

That was what she admired in his the most; the fact that he didn't give up, even when it seemed impossible for him at the time.

She marveled at the sound that he could create, the music that was controlled and almost… perfect, beyond her, something that only he could touch, manipulate, and bring forth the beauty that would not be there otherwise. He was special, and she had known it for so long.

Admittedly, Miyon couldn't help but feel a little sad at the idea of her childhood friend moving on to a different school, but to hear the passion in his voice, and knowing the love of both piano and violin, she knew that he wanted her support. He seemed to beg for it, when he had first mentioned it to her, and it made her smile. There seemed to be the understanding that, if she had not wanted it, he would not go, merely because of her, but she would never allow him to make such a decision.

To see him happy, even if they were unable to spend as much time together as they used to, was enough for her. Besides, it wasn't like she couldn't visit him on their days off when she had time. Admittedly, work would become harder and they would be more restricted, but he was always happy to have her company, and they both cherished the time.

She knew it, and that was why she wasn't worried.

Miyon closed her eyes, allowing the notes to float over her head to the outside world, and couldn't stop the slight aching pain in her heart as the music Yuuki played reached her. These days wouldn't last, and even if she accepted it, it still hurt to know how limited their time really was.

When the playing stopped and the brunette looked over to her, questioning what she was thinking so deeply about, she could only smile, shake her head, and tell him how much he was improving. It wasn't an exaggeration, and he knew it and accepted it with the gentle kindness she knew he possessed.

It didn't matter what the future had in store for them. Even if they were to be parted physically, they would be connected by a much deeper bond from the soul, and it was enough to ease her pain.

Although neither would ever say it aloud, they knew it existed, and that was enough.

With his own small, almost timid, smile, Yuuki flicked through his music sheets. Upon his choice he told it to her, before he began to practice once more.

In a way, it was like a personal paradise only they shared.

That was enough for her.


	3. Kazune 01

Disclaimer: I own Kamichama Karin. I shall be suing Koge-Donbo for running around with my idea XD

Warnings: Character contemplation. Self-interpretation of THE Kazune. If that isn't a big enough warning for you, I don't know what is. Semi-spoiler-ish if you haven't read up to volume 6.

I lack plots. (sobs) Where did all my amazingly-cliched/already-used-by-other-authors-ideas go?.!

Kazune Kujyou contemplates the idea of being lonely. And his first meeting with one Karin Hanazono. Can also be seen as semi KazunexKarin. We all know it's there. They can't deny it any longer :)

Reviewer replies (would be done individually, but my brain isn't working):

**raspberrysorbet, Tears like Crystals **and **Ember Mirage**: Thank you all for such kind and wonderful comments :) Hopefully my future drabble-type one-shots are to your liking :D

---

Kazune 01

In many ways he didn't know what it truly meant to be lonely.

He had his sister and Himeka. They had been there, alongside the butler, ever since his parents had decided to leave them behind. He could never forgive them for that one act – not even bothering to write during the years that followed – but he had always been in the company of supportive and loving people.

And yet somehow, by some odd, unexplainable means, he had grown up to be a 'chauvinistic brat', to coin Karin's term upon their first few meetings. The girl had probably never completely forgiven him for that, and he still stung with embarrassment at the idea of being knocked-out by a girl – extremely emotional at that – of all people.

Their first meeting still remained vivid in the blonde's mind.

They had been searching for another of his father's rings, well aware that Karasuma would probably be close by in hopes of gaining the advantage. There was no way Kazune was going to allow such a chance to slip right past him, and he had taken Himeka along due to the circumstances they were in.

Himeka had suggested they move separately; Kazune in one area while she herself did her rounds where more people were present. Not only could they cover more ground in this manner, but it was less likely that Karasuma would be able to pick out his target easily with so many people bustling around.

He had agreed with the idea: solely because he wanted to return as soon as possible, seeing as they had taken off during school and all. They had checked into a hotel before leaving to begin their search.

What Kazune had never suspected was to run into her.

A huddled form mourning by a small, isolated grave. She spoke to herself or to the grave, he didn't know which, but knew that – with the sun setting – it was better to warn her than to leave her to cry by a rock.

Sadly, the goodness of his intentions were bypassed by his generally obnoxious superiority-complex (another term used by Karin when she thought he wasn't listening) and had resulted in the girl punching him hard in the face and screaming at him.

Not that he made any attempt to fix up the misunderstanding, leaving her with a biting comment that he would later regret when the next day came by and she managed to land another punch before he could work out what had just happened.

She continuously mentioned the idea of being alone, and hating it, and her only support (the dead cat, as it was) now gone from the world. She placed her faith in God, but, again, his stupidity never ceased to amaze him as he managed to raise her anger once more in less than ten minutes.

While he managed to avoid being punched the third time in two days (it had never happened to him before, it was kind of surprising really. And a hit on his male ego) he also discovered the ring, in which Karin refused to hand over and one thing led to another, leaving him with a form of guilt he didn't think was possible for him to experience.

Her feelings and views he didn't understand. She hated the words about being alone and not having people around to support her, and he just couldn't understand it.

He had never been alone, never, and Karin always felt like she was.

And yet he hated it when, after another invigorating fight between the two over something completely and utterly stupid, Karin chose to ignore him for days on end. He could be so insensitive, she ranted, a jerk that couldn't be empathetic even if he tried.

The blonde countered on the idea that she was overemotional, couldn't concentrate if the matter failed to catch her interest, and weak.

She ignored him for that.

He hated it.

If that was the pain he acquired through quarrels between friends, he had no idea what it could and would be like if he was alone. He appreciated them with his whole being; especially Karin, who sparked these odd revelations he couldn't completely comprehend in the present.

Not that he would ever admit it out loud, though.


	4. Kirika 01

Disclaimer: I have no right to claim Kamichama Karin as my own. Wish I could, though.

Warnings: Things happen. Interpreting events that probably didn't happen. You know, the usual stuff. And spoilers if you haven't read volume 5 already.

Still no solid plotline to be found.

Kirika Karasuma. She's suffered a lot. All because she wanted to be with the only family she had left.

… Watch me make stuff up XD

Reviewer replies:

**Moose-chan, Brilliant Genius Number 7 **and** Sweet Raine**: … I love you people. I really, truly do. (Has nothing intelligent to say how much she appreciates it.)

---

Kirika 01

She loved her brother. Really, she did. Even though he had gone through a serious amount of depression, became obsessed with stalking and attacking Kujyou, and no longer seemed to see her as his sibling.

No, she still loved him after all that.

Kirika hated the idea of being separated after their parent's death, and had refused all attempts to be adopted into a family if Kirio was not going to go with her. When they eventually did, she couldn't help but wonder how normal it was for a young boy to regain his confidence through the use of magical rings and the idea of having a half-sister to protect.

Just the idea he acquired about attacking the other Himeka with Kujyou was enough to have her worry about him.

Not that she didn't have her own problems. Tall for her age and clearly undeveloped, mistaken for a boy most of the time, when Kirio had made the decision to move to more drastic measures to save Himeka, she knew she had to follow. And the only way for her to be able to do that was to masquerade as a boy and follow her brother until her own ring was capable of activating.

Part of her wondered why it had to be this way. From what she knew, Kujyou seemed like a fairly decent individual, and had never initiated any attacks on their side, but her brother refused to listen to any reasoning. Over time, he seemed to forget her as a sister (his twin, no less) and was focused solely on Himeka and the rings. It seemed to become his only reason for living, and she was afraid for him.

He didn't understand, he couldn't seem to understand, and she was the only one to burden the worry.

Of course, he would never admit to that. If the issue ever came up, he would merely push it away and say something about women always worrying about things they shouldn't be, but he couldn't seem to read between the lines at all.

The only family she had being pulled away from her; it hurt so much.

It had been so much easier when they had been younger, living with their mother. By then, their father had been long gone, leaving a lingering feeling of depression with him, but they generally chose to ignore it.

Kirika could still remember the day she had dragged Kirio to the optometrist for glasses, despite his own protests. He never really liked to be dragged around, but she refused to listen to him and did so anyway, due to the report that he really did need glasses.

Childhood memories like those were few and spaced far from each other, especially after their mother passed away. Kirio had instantly fallen into a state of depression and left Kirika to care for him, worry about him, and did her best to try and support him throughout.

And yet he never did take notice of all she had done for him.

It was true that she had never really did like the idea of fighting Kujyou, but the catalyst came in the form of Karin. Strong-willed and very much the sort to speak her mind, Kirika couldn't help but admire her.

Not only that, but the fact that Karin fought alongside Kujyou without being afraid that she was female. She was an equal (despite the fact that she clearly had no experience in her goddess powers) and took pride for who she was, and what she had.

Part of Kirika really wished that she had the same amount of confidence as the young girl.

These problems never seemed to leave her alone, and she could only wonder how much longer the battle would be. All she really wanted in the end, however, was the brother she had once known, and the recognition that they were, indeed, family.


End file.
